Fight for the Right Tournament
The Fight for the Right Tournament is a professional wrestling tournament in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling designed to find a new number 1 contender to Sting's newly won NWA World Heavyweight Championship. The tournament began on the October 26, 2006 episode of TNA iMPACT!, the first after TNA Bound for Glory 2006 and features 6 stages. Stage 1 Stage 1 of the tournament was a reverse battle royal, where participants started outside the ring and had to get inside the ring over the top rope to advance to stage 2. The match ended when 7 wrestlers made it inside the ring. 18 wrestlers started out, including: *A.J. Styles *Christopher Daniels *Abyss *Chris Sabin *Sonjay Dutt *Robert Roode *Jay Lethal *Eric Young *Senshi *Kazarian *Raven *Lance Hoyt *Brother Runt *Brother Devon *Kip James *Ron Killings *James Storm *Christian Cage The seven who made it into the ring were: *Abyss *AJ Styles *Chris Sabin *Christopher Daniels *Lance Hoyt *Robert Roode *Ron Killings This match was the Worst Worked Match of 2006 according to the Wrestling Observer Newsletter. Stage 2 Stage 2 was a normal battle royal, where the objective was to throw your opponent over the top rope, featuring the 7 wrestlers that advanced from stage 1. The match ended when two wrestlers were left, at which point the match became a singles match. The final two were Abyss and Hoyt. Stage 3 Stage 3 was a single match between the two finalists from stage 2, with the winner earning a bye all the way to the tournament finals. Abyss defeated Lance Hoyt with the Black Hole Slam to earn the bye. Stage 4 Stage 4 was the tournament itself. *AJ Styles vs. Chris Sabin This match also ended up being a TNA X Division Championship match after Sabin disrespected Jerry Lynn. Styles rolled Sabin up for the win and the title. *Lance Hoyt vs. Ron "The Truth" Killings Killings pinned Hoyt to advance, but their show of good sportsmanship was interrupted by The James Gang, who proceeded to "quit" TNA(though they returned two weeks later as the Voodoo Kin Mafia). *Robert Roode vs. Christopher Daniels Roode pinned Daniels after Ms. Brooks interfered. Stage 5:Three-Way Collision *AJ Styles defeated Ron "The Truth" Killings and Robert Roode to advance. Roode was confronting a ringside fan who was being slapped by Brooks for spilling beer on her and missed Styles pinning Killings. Stage 6:Tournament Final *AJ Styles vs Abyss Abyss pinned Styles after a Black Hole Slam. James Mitchell and "Fallen Angel" Christopher Daniels were barred from ringside for the match. Christian Cage interfered against both men and referee Andrew Thomas, who didn't see the interference, counted to ten with both men down and ruled a no-contest. Referees Rudy Charles, Mark "Slick" Johnson and Earl Hebner conferred with Thomas who restarted the match. Mitchell went to the ring with Abyss' bag of thumbtacks and Fallen stopped him. As Thomas shooed them away, Sabin interfered against Ajay. References *TNA's official website- http://tnawrestling.com See also *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *TNA iMPACT! Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling tournaments Category:Tournaments Category:Professional wrestling tournaments